Complicated Feeling
by Phillexican
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts and attracts plenty of females in every house...especially missginny weasley herself but she doesn't know that someone has a bit of a crush on her too.
1. Feeling Flustered

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except for the characters I made up……….

Hope ya like my story! That's all I'm saying……..

Chapter 1: Feeling Flustered

Students of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry talked all together, telling their friends about their wondrous or sucky summer. Ginny Weasley sat at the end of the table around the famous trio who practically ignored her presence exception of Harry Potter himself. Occasionally, when he thought no one was looking, he would glance at Ginny but she would never glance back.

Ginny was absolutely bored and hungry. All she hoped was for the ceremony to end so she could stuff her face with the best food, (exception of her Mum because her cooking beats everybody), with an amazing and disturbing speed.

The loud chatter ceased when the first years came in. What caught most people's attention, well the female population to be more exact, is that a guy who looked a bit older than the first years came striding with.

Ginny was probably the only girl who didn't notice this new hotty. Her main focus at the time being was food. When the girls around her started to whisper excitedly, Ginny looked up to see what all the commotion is about and saw the reason why.

Her mouth nearly dropped at the sight of him. He had shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. By the looks of it the boy has a nice built. (Use your imagination…..I couldn't explain his features very well...sorry)

Ginny couldn't help but get a little fluster whenever she looked at him. Realizing the way she's acting around this new student she felt embarrassed and disgusted with herself.

She's starting to act like…………..the little first year that used to have a major crush on the boy who couldn't die because who knows why. Ginny immediately turned her gaze away from the ceremony and didn't pay attention. Whenever the Gryffindors started to clap, she would do the same thing.

Just when she thought that the ceremony was finished and she would finally eat amazing food, a boy by the name of Michael Channings was called by Professor McGonagoll. All the girls held their breaths and Ginny turned around to see that it was the guy who seemed to make her blush. 'Damn that guy! Why does he have to be so attractive?'

It felt like hours before the hat finally decided to put Michael in his perspective house. Before the female population including Ginny, who usually doesn't act this way, realize what was happening the hat yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws clapped happily while all the girls stood up and gave him more of a welcoming. The rest of the girls from different houses glared at Ravenclaw, especially the girls who were giving him a bit too much of a "welcoming" just for being in Ravenclaw. "Damn it!" Ginny muttered.


	2. Veritica mevoto

The Gryffindor girls felt a little low, along with the other girls from different houses exception of Ravenlcaw. Well would've the cutest looking guy ever isn't in your own house and to top it all off the girl population woo whenever the damn boy walks by. Ginny sneaked a glance at him and flushed with embarrassment. He caught her looking back and winked. Deciding to ignore this boy, even though it'll be tough, Ginny forced herself to get over him and concentrate at what Dumbledore was going to say.

"Well, since I don't want to bore you all to death, let the feast begin."

Ginny thought he would never say those beautiful words. Her stomach has been growling causing everyone to stare at her with mocking looks especially freaking Isabella. Isabella has to be the most beautiful and exotic looking girl people have laid eyes on. Isabella moved from Spain to Hogwarts. Her parents were offered a very well paid job and sadly they took the offer. Isabella has long dark brown hair with soft curls in the middle of her back. She has dark green eyes that seemed to capture the boy's interest; she had the body of a successful model and natural olive skin. Ginny though could care less if her looks can take her anywhere. Hell she just hates Isabella's personality. Isabella may be the most beautiful girl in school but, her personality was hideous.

Ginny glared at Isabella and stuck out her tongue in a childish way that it would make Ron look more mature. Isabella rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and looked away, whispering something or another to her friends and they all laughed looking at Ginny with "I'm better than you could ever be" expressions. Ginny of course being Ginny flipped them the bird and went on eating her meal, which consisted of everything she could reach, while most of the girls in Hogwarts nibbled on a piece of bread.

"So Ginny how was your summer?"

Ginny turned towards whoever was talking to her and saw that it was Harry. Giving him an apologetic smile she was just about to answer him when Isabella, freaking evil Isabella, decided that it was a good time to interrupt their attempt to make conversation.

"Oh Harry darling," she said with her slight Spaniard accent. "How was your summer? Tell me everything." Isabella picked up a chocolate strawberry and put it in her mouth already acting seductive towards him when school didn't even start yet.

Harry smiled kindly at Isabella and a look that clearly said "please help me before I die without even trying to save the world because she won't leave me alone" towards Ginny. Ginny snickered amongst herself, planning to talk to Harry some other time while he tries to get out of Isabella's "charm."

When the feast was over the students got up from their house tables and walked out of the Great Hall doors to their common rooms to chat, sleep or snog the heck out of their boyfriends or girlfriends. Yeah these people sure are horny.

Ginny rubbed her tummy, content with the amount of food she ate. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she took a short cut to get to her Gryffindor common room. Once she was in front of the fat lady she just realized that she doesn't even know the new password. Already Ginny was falling asleep just standing there because the night before, she stood up reading this muggle book called, "Just Listen." She got the book from Hermione for her birthday.

Just as she thought she couldn't make it, the prefect whose name Ginny forgot, gave her a pointed look and whispered, "veratica mevoto." Then the fat lady opened the door to the Gryffindors common room.

Ginny walked up the stairs and looked for 6th year dormitories. Once she found it she walked the rows of the beds until she found her bed next to…

"Great I'm next to you for the whole year." said Isabella with complaint in her tone.

"Don't act so excited Isabella, you might pee on yourself."

"If you're trying to be funny Ginny I'm not laughing."

With that last retort Isabella walked downstairs to the common room probably seeking for boys to mess with.

"She will do great things." Ginny muttered to herself.

As soon as Ginny finished unpacking, the girls already started to gather in to get ready for bed. Looking at the clock on her night stand it read 8:45 p.m. meaning that Ginny has such limited time to take her bath. Ginny quickly gathered her belongings to take a shower and walked downstairs and out of the Gryffindors common room to take a quick bath.

When Ginny reached her destination she found a secluded bath at the corner and immediately set to work. Once the bath was filled to the top with her favorite bubbles, she shed her clothes and stepped inside, inhaling the smell of cotton blossom mixed with sweat pea.

She has never felt this relaxed in a long time. Ginny felt so comfortable that her eyes begin to droop. Realizing that she was falling asleep, Ginny got out of her bath and magically dried herself and put her night clothes on and set to go back to Gryffindors common room.

When she was in front of the fat lady, she realized that once again she didn't know the pass word. Knowing that if she tried to convince the fat lady she'd let her in. Besides she's let her in before.

"Password?"

"Well, um you see, there's a funny explanation as to why I can't exactly remember the password so may-

"Ginny you know I can't do that. It's against the school rules. I'm afraid I can't let you in."

"But you've let me in before! Please fat lady, beautiful sweet fat lady let me in I beg of you!"

"Sorry love I'm afraid I can't do that."

With that the fat lady turned into a regular painting ignoring only Ginny unless a different student so happened to be out here late.

Ginny felt like she was about to explode. She had this crazy idea that if she just ran into the picture she would be in the commons room. 'That's the most retarded idea I've ever thought in my wildest life. I could get expelled for that.'

So Ginny did what other students might have done, she went down on her knees kissing the painting and begged the fat lady to let her in.

Ginny was just about to give up and sleep in front of the door when someone opened it making Ginny get up and hug the poor person.

"Thank you so much for opening this door you are officially my knight in shining honor!"

Her eyes widened realization hitting her like a train. Ginny looked up to see Harry red as a tomato and Ginny dropped her arms and head down with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Harry for uh well scaring you. Goodnight."

Ginny then raced towards her dormitory, leaving Harry grinning like a love sick puppy.


End file.
